With the rapid extension of the markets including notebook-type personal computers, portable telephones and electric vehicles, secondary batteries having high energy density are required. Means for obtaining secondary batteries having high energy density include a method of using materials of a negative electrode having a high capacity, and a method of using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution excellent in stability.
In a lithium secondary battery, carbonate solvents, e.g., ethylene carbonate (EC) are preferably used. However, when a carbon material, e.g., graphite is used in a negative electrode, there is a problem that the electrolyte solution decomposes at the negative electrode and the characteristics of the battery deteriorate.
In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for improving battery characteristics, a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a chain disulfonate derivative represented by a specific formula is described. In Patent Literatures 3, 4 and 5, cyclic monosulfonates such as propane sultone, and maleic anhydride are described as the compounds to be contained in a non-aqueous electrolyte solution. In Patent Literature 6, it is described that a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a cyclic sulfonate compound can also include carboxylic anhydride as the auxiliary.